Call Me, Baby
by susu soda gembira
Summary: sambungan telepon Kuroo diputus oleh Kei. #takaburc


Haikyuu © furudate haruichi

Kuroo Tetsuro/Tsukishima Kei

Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi

Ditulis oleh: Kapten Pelangi (starter) dan susu soda gembira (finisher)

* * *

.

* * *

[ _Malam, Kei. Aku sayang ka—piip.]_

Tsukishima Kei, _middle block_ dari SMA Karasuno, menutup sambungan telepon dari Kuroo Tetsuro, selaku kapten tim voli Nekoma, dengan kejamnya.

"Siapa, Tsukki?" Tanya Yamaguchi. Mereka sedang belajar bersama di rumah si Kacamata. Ada ulangan Fisika esok hari jadi mereka harus mempersiapkan diri.

Tsukishima anteng saja melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur. "Orang gila. Salah sambung, mungkin."

Sosok teman kecilnya itu menggumam panjang, tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Daripada memikirkan siapa yang telah menelepon Tsukishima, ia lebih memilih untuk memelototi rumus-rumus aneh yang tercetak di atas kertas.

Anak tinggi berkacamata itu menatap datar buku tugasnya. _Bodo amat_ , sahut dalam hati tak acuh. Biar pikirannya pergi—memaksa untuk berkonsentrasi penuh pada rumus demi ujian hari esok—hatinya tak tenang.

Ada apa gerangan sampai kapten tim kucing harus meneleponnya? Latihan gabungan musim panas sudah berakhir dua bulan lalu.

Hatinya tahu, tapi tak mau mengaku.

Mulutnya mengisap sedotan dalam sirup merah berperisa stroberi, buatan ibunya karena Yamaguchi datang.

Berusaha tak peduli.

* * *

.

* * *

Kertas soal dibagikan, dan Tsukishima tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun. Ia menjawab soal dengan kepala yang kosong, sulit dipercaya seorang Tsukishima Kei akan jadi satu spesies dengan Hinata dan Kageyama, menjawab pertanyaan berlogika dan perhitungan menggunakan insting.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi saat Tsukishima memutuskan untuk makan siang di kelas bersama Yamaguchi. Ia membiarkan meski tahu bunyi dengungnya sangat mengganggu.

Yamaguchi santai menyumpit sayuran hijau. Tamagoyaki buatan ibunya mendadak terasa tak enak karena adanya gangguan, walau sebenarnya ia tidak berpikir getaran ponsel Tsukishima mengganggu. Wajah si pemilik yang mengabaikannya tanpa rasa bersalah itulah yang mengganggu.

Ia menghentikan suapan brokoli ketika hampir masuk mulut, itu sudah getaran ponsel Tsukishima yang ke enam sejak istirahat siang. "Angkat saja, Tsukki. Sudah sejak tadi malam seperti itu terus. Kasihan yang menelepon."

Tsukishima membalas dengan gumaman cuek. Tak bisa diartikan, tapi entah kenapa Yamaguchi bersikap seolah paham. Ia mengangkat bahu, lanjut memasukkan sayur ke dalam mulut.

Dering ke delapan adalah terakhir kalinya ponsel itu bergetar selama istirahat siang. Tsukishima membiarkan ponselnya mati sampai pelajaran berakhir.

Kageyama dan Hinata melewati mereka saja ketika kebetulan berpapasaan untuk masuk ruang klub, Tsukishima menatap datar, Yamaguchi tertawa canggung. "Cuma ke ruang klub saja heboh," gumam si Tinggi. Ia kira tak akan didengar siapa pun sebelum teman kecilnya melantun tawa canggung ke dua kali.

Tsukishima tak mau menyadari kalau ponselnya bergetar lagi.

"Tsukishima, kudengar tadi pagi kelasmu ulangan Fisika. Susah kah soalnya?" Hinata asyik memakai pelindung lututnya saat menanyakan itu.

"Susah kalau jawabnya pakai otakmu," balas pemilik nomor sebelas sadis. Hinata mencibir, sambil mengumpat-umpat 'Tsukishima jelek, bodoh, kacamata' dan sebagainya.

Yamaguchi mengikuti Tsukishima, keluar dari ruang klub meninggalkan anggota lain yang masih di dalam. "Sudah diangkat teleponnya, Tsukki?"

Teman kecilnya mengangkat bahu malas, cuek mematikan ponsel lalu menyimpannya dalam saku celana. "Tak perlu, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

Anak bernomor punggung dua belas terhenti, hanya memandang punggung Tsukishima yang menjauhinya. "Kalau memang tak punya waktu, kenapa kau menyimpannya? Kau terlihat seperti mengharapkan orang itu menelepon lagi, Tsukki."

Senyum di wajah berbintik itu mengembang geli. Menertawakan ketsunderean sang sahabat.

* * *

.

* * *

Lagi. Lagi. Lagi.

Ponsel itu berdenging dalam saku celana Tsukishima yang longgar. Sengaja dibawanya yang seperti itu karena sudah memprediksi akan jadi begini. Dia mau saja jadi jahat dengan mematikan ponsel dan membiarkannya berada di tas, tapi agaknya ia masih punya rasa kasihan.

Kasihan atau kejam dengan membiarkan seseorang menunggu teleponnya diangkat?

Yah, salah siapa menelepon di jam-jam sibuk. Dasar tak tahu waktu.

Latihan enam lawan enam, Tsukishima servis.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

Hampir saja servisnya tidak masuk, _net in_. Saking kagetnya. Untung saja pemain seberang tidak menyadarinya dan servis asal-asalan itu tak bisa dikembalikan. Bagus, Tsukishima beruntung.

Servis selanjutnya ponsel itu tidak berdering lagi. Bola masuk dengan selamat.

"Sudahlah, Tsukki. Angkat saja," kata Yamaguchi saat mereka diizinkan istirahat selama lima menit. "Kasihan yang menelepon."

Lidah Tsukishima berdecak. _Merepotkan_ , balas batinnya. Tapi okelah, ini karena Yamaguchi cerewet sekali, jadi akan dia angkat kalau orang itu menelepon lagi.

[Halo, Kei. Akhirnya diangkat. Kau tahu? Aku sangaaat sayang padamu—]

"Kau tahu?" Tsukishima diam satu saat. Pembicara di seberang sana ikut bungkam.

"Aku lebih sayang Yamaguchi. Pacar bisa dicari, tapi sahabat susah dimiliki."

* * *

END

* * *

A/N:

Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Kepada starter, saya sungguh minta maaf karena ending-nya jadi mengecewakan. Maafkan saya!

Saya berusaha biar nyambung, apa daya kemampuan saya hanya segini.

Apalagi, jujur saja, pair yg diusung starter merupakan notp saya, susah sekali menemukan titik temu sebab tak ada feel untuk pair tersebut. Saya usahakan supaya pair yg diusung tidak tenggelam, nyatanya tetap tak bisa. Mohon maafkan saya!

Silakan dikomentari, kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.


End file.
